Better Late Than Never
by RobPattinsonLover13
Summary: My first One-shot Edward and Bella are Bffs will it turn to love? i suck at summerys just read the story PLEASE


**(A/N) oh so I changed this story a bit, I hope you guys like it, it's just that I have had some more experience in the last couple months that made my writing better so I think it's better know, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (but I want to)**

_Better Late Than Never_

BPOV

I was sitting in my room in my small 1 bedroom apartment, sulking. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, Mike. We were together for 1 year, today, guess why we broke up.

He forgot our anniversary, which is bad, given it's his birthday as well. We went out for 2 weeks before he asked me to be his girlfriend, which happened was at his Birthday party, you'd figure he would remember, but no.

I knew going out with another guy was not going to get me to forget about my feelings for Edward, I loved him and that wasn't going away.

I had called Alice and Edward, my two best friends that live in my building, exactly four minutes and 45 seconds ago; they said they would be here in five minutes. 50…52…53… they should be here any second… 57…58…59… five minutes…. Huh?

"Bella!" I could hear them yell down the hall, 3 seconds later they were in my room, they saw me crying on my bed and both climbed on, one on either side.

Better late than never.

Edward put an arm around my shoulders and I curled into him, I had known Edward for 20 years we met in preschool when we were four. We met Alice in high school, fresh man year and we have been the three amigos ever since.

But in the 8th grade, I developed feelings for Edward, I haven't told anyone, not even Alice and she's my best girl friend.

Alice rubbed my back wail Edward held me, being in Edward arms always helped me, it just made me feel safe, he helped me when my grandma died in the sixth grade and when my parents divorced in the eighth that's probably when I started liking him, We met Alice in the ninth and it got better that I had two friend to comfort me.

I could hear him whispering in to my neck as he soothed me. "Shh it will be O.K my Bella, you'll find someone else" WOW did he just call me _his _Bella! I couldn't be mad because I liked it, him calling me that it helped, a lot. This was weird, did he like me back or something? Edward, My best friend since Pre-K, like me back?

"Thank you Edward, Alice I love you both so much" I said sitting up some to wrap my left arm around Alice's waist and pull her into the embrace, now that I think about it, I never really liked Mike more than a friend, he was the one who asked my out in the first place and I only said yes because I Edward was dating Tanya, some Slut he met at a bar at the time. But it was over now and I could put it behind me, I didn't have to think about Mike Newton ever-

My thought were interrupted by the ringing of Alice's phone, I saw that she was about to turn it off but I stopped her and told her to answer it, I knew that ringtone it was Jasper, Alice's soon-to-be-hubby that's what we called him, they were getting married in two weeks. She nodded solemnly and walked out of the room to talk.

I snuggled up to Edward, and hid my face in his chest, he stroked my hair, and I could swear I could fell his lips on my hair, I liked the feeling, subconsciously I lifted my head and put my lips to his neck, I pressed a soft, barley there kiss on the hollow beneath his ear.

"Bella?" he asked, pulling back and looking into my eyes for… permission? Maybe Edward did like me back?

"Edward" I said, he leaned forward slightly just enough to press his forehead to mine, the sparks flew at the close contact just like they always did when we were like this, but I never thought he noticed. He turned his head slightly, his eyes looking back and forth between my eyes and my lips. Was he going to kiss me? That question was answered when I felt his soft lips on mine, it was a slow, cautious kiss, still making sure the other wanted it, much like our first kiss when we were 13 but soon it became more heated, my hand twined in his bronze mop of hair and he had a tight grip on my waist.

I felt his tong on my lip begging for permission I let him in instantly, our tongs wrestled as the kiss became more passionate. I heard someone clear there throat and we pulled away abruptly, Alice was standing at the door of my room with a evil smile on her face, not 5 second later she tackled us hugging us both and saying "I knew it, I knew it" over and over again, once we calmed her down, her phone rang again but a different tone, it was the wedding march, which meant someone to do with the wedding so she left again, leaving me and Edward to ourselves.

"So…" I said I really dint know what to say

"Bella I really like you, and I know you just got out of a relationship but would you consider… beingmygirlfriend?" He asked so fast the only thing I got out of it was 'girlfriend', and my blood swam through my body at alarming speeds and my heart pumped faster and faster, was Edward asking me to be his girlfriend, no way!

"Of course I'll be your girl friend Edward!" I screamed as I flung my arms around his neck, nearly knocking him off the bed, he put his hand on my sides and began kissing me with so much force. Gosh I loved him.

"I love you" I whispered agents his lips, did I say that out loud? Shit!

Dam, don't tell me I just ruined this, this relationship just started and now I might be over? No, No, No!

""Bella…I love you too, I have since the ninth grade, Alice has been trying to get me to ask you out, but I told her you probably didn't like me back." he said as the perfect crooked smile broke across his face, I mirrored his face and lunged at him again. I hugged him, thinking that this was perfect, that Edward was finally mine and Tanya Denali and Mike Newton were out of our lives forever.

Edward pulled away soon after with the biggest shit eating grin ever marking his face I was pretty sure I looked the same. We got up and went to the living room, were Alice was arguing with someone, probably her dad, on what to serve at the wedding, so Alice.

We sat down at my tiny dining table him on one side and me on the other; he grasped my hands in his and smiled at me.

"So since the weddings next week how would you feel if we go out on Friday, just me and you?" he asked sounding…nervous?

"Of course Edward" I told him, squeezing his hands.

"Hey guys, so…SPILL" Alice said sitting down at the tale as well

We told her everything, likening each other the whole time and what happened just now.

She was ecstatic and said she just HAD to call the rest of our 'group' we let her, it didn't matter really.

Better late than never.

**2 years later**

I was looking in the mirror, in my long white dress, with my vial being put on by Alice.

"There honey, you look beautiful" Alice said, coming to stand next to me in the mirror.

I looked at her reflection and saw a tear fall, I grabbed her hand in mine and turned to her and grabbed both her hands in mine.

"Alice, I want to thank you for planning this for me and for waiting for me to pick the right time, our 2 year anniversary, and I love you for making my dress, it's beautiful and the bride maids dresses, oh I love you Alice." I said hugging her, and holding in my tears at the same time

"Don't cry sweetie, you'll ruin your make-up, we can't have that" she said whipping the tip of her thumbs under my eyes, I did the same for here and we ended up laughing about the whole sob-fest.

I heard a beeping noise and Alice took her phone out of her purse, and looked at the screen.

"O.K, it's time girl, you ready?" she said and I could say yes without lying, I couldn't wait to marry Edward.

I stood just to the left of the double doors, as the bride maids went down, then Alice and finally me.

The second I could see through the door and scanned the room for Edward, I met his eyes and couldn't look away.

Edward looked amazing in black it contrasted great with his skin tone, just like it did almost 2 years ago, gosh he's beautiful. I grabbed my dad's arm and smiled at him he smiled back though there was a something off about it.

"I love you dad" I whispered patting his arm as we walked at the slow pace of the music

"Love you too baby, I wish your mom was her to see this" he said as he held the hand holding his arm.

Before I knew it, we were there my dad kissed my cheek and hugged me lightly, I couldn't take the smile off my face.

Edward took my hand and we stood across from each other

The priest started the vows and we went through the ceremony.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" Edward said, his eyes filled with devotion.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" I said giving Edward the same look.

"You may now kiss the bride" the minister said

Edward leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss that gave all the right vibes, Love, Adoration, faithfulness…everything.

And to think, 13 years ago I could have been this happy as well but was to much of a coward to just ask him out, oh well better late than never.

**(A/N) So… what do you think! I tried to think of the best way to end it and a new title too LUV YA ALL**

**~ Kamara**

**P.S. I have a blog now! it's http:/ kamarastwilightcorner (dot) blogspot (dot) com/ just replace the (dot)s with . and take away the spaces, i really hope you go to my blog!**


End file.
